Mecha Sonic
'Mecha Sonic'The plot summary for Sonic & Knuckles on the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 website - "As Knuckles finishes his showdown with Mecha Sonic, the real hedgehog chases Eggman through space, ultimately destroying his doomsday plans - with it, the Death Egg saga comes to a close. " (also referred to as 'Metal Sonic'The US box for Sonic & Knuckles - "Play as Knuckles and tackle Robotnik and Metal Sonic with bare-fisted attacks, high-speed glides and wall-climbing power!") is a robotic copy of Sonic the Hedgehog built by Dr. Eggman which appears as a boss in the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. Games *Sonic & Knuckles *LEGO Dimensions *Final Fantasy Sonic X: Ep 3 *Mario Remix: Boss Edition *MarioQuest *Sonic RPG Eps 6 *Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga *Sonic World *Ultimate Robotnik Duels Sonic & Knuckles The first appearance of Mecha Sonic was in Sonic & Knuckles, where it appears as the boss of Sky Sanctuary Zone for all characters. When playing as Sonic or Tails, Mecha Sonic is encountered three times throughout the stage. The first time he appears piloting the Egg Mobile-H, and the second time he fights using the Flying Eggman vehicle. Mecha Sonic himself is fought on a wide arena in front of a tall tower, accessed by using a Warp Pad. Mecha Sonic dashes across the arena and destroys the Warp Pad as the player arrives, forcing him to defeat Mecha Sonic to complete the zone. Mecha Sonic fights similarly to his earlier counterpart Silver Sonic from Sonic 2 for the Sega Mega Drive, but with a more flexible range of attacks. After hitting Mecha Sonic 8 times, the robot will short circuit and collapse, though he remains intact. Sonic/Tails will then jump to the tower as the arena collapses, with Mecha Sonic falling off-screen. Mecha Sonic appears again as the final boss of Knuckles' story, where he is encountered once more in Sky Sanctuary. He attempts to kill Knuckles who is restrained by Eggrobo, only for Knuckles to break free and glide away at the last moment which causes Mecha Sonic's attack to kill Eggrobo instead. The player then battles Mecha Sonic, who fights in the same way as in Sonic/Tails' stories. After Mecha Sonic is defeated, he will collapse as in the previous battle, only to recover and dash to the right, jumping onto the Master Emerald sitting previously off-screen and powering up into Super Mecha Sonic. After Mecha Sonic is defeated again by Knuckles, he will explode, causing a chain reaction which destroys the remains of Sky Sanctuary. Boss Information *Previous (Sonic/Tails): Knuckles the Echidna *Previous (Knuckles): Heat Arms *Next (Sonic/Tails): Red Eye Levels *Sky Sanctuary Zone Health *8 Final Fantasy Sonic X: Ep 3 Stats *HP: 200 *MP: 10 MarioQuest Mecha Sonic appears both as a boss and a mass-produced enemy in MarioQuest, in both instances working for Sonic. Boss Information *Previous: Wario *Next: Donkey Kong Levels *MarioKart (Boss) *Mobius (Enemy) Sonic RPG Eps 6 Stats *HP: 5,800 *Strength: 240 *Defence: 240 *Magic: 1 *Mgc. Defence: 92 Description Robot created by Dr.Eggman, long time ago to kill Sonic. Vulnerable to lightning. Take ride of him before he gets his HP too low. Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga Mecha Sonic appears as the boss of Forest of Decay Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga. Levels *Forest of Decay Zone Act 3 Dialogue *"Long time no see..." *"Prepare to die!" Screenshots Mario Remix Boss Edition - Mecha-Sonic - 1.png|Mario Remix: Boss Edition Sonic RPG Eps 6 - Mecha Sonic - 1.png|Sonic RPG Eps 6 Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga - Mecha Sonic - 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga - Mecha Sonic - 2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga - Mecha Sonic - 3.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga Sprites Sonic & Knuckles - Mecha Sonic - 1.png|Sonic & Knuckles mechasonic sonicthehedgehog3 7.png mechasonic sonicthehedgehog3 17.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Enemies Category:Nintendo Enemies Category:PC Enemies Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Bosses Category:Sega Bosses Category:LEGO Bosses Category:Super Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Bosses Category:Mega Drive Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Adobe Flash Bosses Category:Bosses in Sonic & Knuckles Category:Bosses in MarioQuest Category:Bosses in Mario Remix: Boss Edition Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Doppelgangers Category:Hedgehogs Category:Robots